Sea Green Eyes
by Cloud from Krypton
Summary: Percy Jackson has always been different he was a demigod. he had always been labeled at school either nerd freak. but what happens when he becomes the top of the school. and is the demigod secret at stake? after TLO but HoO never happened. Possible Thalia/OC. PERCABETH.
1. Labeled

**Percy POV**

"Perseus Jackson get up now or you'll be late for school!" my mom yelled.

Ugh I HATE school. I should probably introduce myself I'm Perseus Jackson or Percy for short and I have a slightly toned muscles but not like body builders that's just weird and I have tanned skin, longish messy black hair that never stays in the right place and bright sea green eyes. ( **percy's outfit is on my profile so go look at that.**)The reasons I hate school are simple I'm dyslexic, ADHD, and I've been labeled a nerd or freak or the kid with the weird eyes. And. I. Hate. It. I hate being sent to the principles offices for getting into a fight with someone when they insult me and it's been happening all the way through school but this year I'm going to make it the best year ever and it's my senior year so let's hope my ever so bad luck stops. But of course I just had to jinx it.

_Later a school_

And of course I was labeled as something somewhat new the weird kid with the weird eyes.

I was walking down the hall after getting my schedule

**A block**

_8:40 – 10:02 _Ancient Studies

**B block**

_10:12 – 11:28 _Biology

**Lunch**

**11:28 – 12:28 **

**C block**

_12:28 – 1:24 _Math

**D block**

_1:34- 3:10 _P.E.

I was walking with my head low and my hair covering my eyes so no one could see them. Anyway I bumped into some buff dude with short brown hair and a permanent scowl.

"Hey watch where you're going!" he yelled. I looked up and once he saw my eyes a Surprised almost scared expressions spread across his face. The usual reaction.

"What." I asked a little too harshly than I should've.

"What is with your eyes!" he yelled so loudly you could've heard him in China.

What about my eyes!" I yelled getting really angry.

"The color, and the shade changes with your mood. That can't be natural." He said obviously scared out of his wits. And by now the whole school was watching and the halls were silent except the odd whispers like "did you see his eyes" or "he is so hot but the eyes kinda ruin it" and it was tremendously annoying.

"Look because of the color of my eyes I've been in trouble too many times so. Bye."

He put his hand out to stop me. "Hey where do you think you're going I never told you, you could leave now did I?"

"If I were you I wouldn't test me I've been in worse fights than with a high school bully. And I've won those fights." I said obviously losing my temper.

He smiled then threw a punch so fast it could create a sonic boom, but I caught it before it could hit me but I forgot to mention. I'm a demigod, and before you yell gods aren't real they are and I'm a son of Poseidon, that is why my eyes are sea green. And I have the curse of Achilles which makes me invincible everywhere except the small of my back, but what can you do, right.

Gasps filled the hallway "now ," I said as I twisted his arm at an angle that if I pull hard enough I could rip his arm out of his socket "if you want to keep your arm in its socket you better not speak a word about my eyes or any other part of me. Got it?" I said pulling a little harder.

"Okay, okay I won't, I won't!"

"Good."

I started walking down the hall again but this time everyone just stared and whispered about me I guess this is gonna suck more than usual.

That is when I saw her.

**Okay so do you like the story hate it or what just please review and I'm all fine with flames. I just want to know if I'm a good writer. **


	2. Ancient Studies

**Sorry about the wait but im not gonna make an excuse. So just read on!**

_That is when I saw her._

Before I say anything, I know what you're thinking and it's not my _true love_. It's my cousin Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Artemis's lieutenant, which I haven't seen for months! And I saw coming down the hall arguing with my other cousin which is a certain son of Hades, Nico Di Angelo, in their usual punk/emo attire. **(There is a link on my profile for their outfits)**

"My Dad is so much better than your Dad" Nico yelled.

"Oh yeah, well my Dad is king of th-"

"Thalia! Nico!" I yelled before she could let slip the word 'gods'.

"Percy?" Thalia yelled, along with a dumbfounded Nico.

"Since when do you go here?"

"Since today. What about you two?"

"Same as you." Nico answered.

And for the next half hour we caught up and asked questions like I asked Thalia why she wasn't with the hunters, and Nico why he wasn't in the underworld. And they asked me the question I dreaded answering since I made my decision.

"Why did you give Luke the knife?" Thalia asked in an undertone only we demigods can hear with our super godly hearing.

"Yeah, how did you know he wasn't going to use against you, or Annabeth?" Nico added.

"I didn't know for sure but I did know he had enough power over his body not to hurt Annabeth, and that he would never find my Achilles heel." I told them which wasn't the complete truth but wasn't a lie either. See I had Will Solace **(I'm not sure if he treated Annabeth cuz I don't have my TLO book with me) **put a special sort of charm on Annabeth when he was treating her knife wound so Kronos couldn't hurt her because I knew she would be there with me on Luke's final stand.

"Hey what are your guys' schedules?" I asked quickly changing the subject. And turns out we have the exact same schedule and we all had a feeling the gods were the cause of this. Just then I realised that the hall was dead silent, and that everyone was listening to our conversation the whole time. Probably because two Goth kids and a kid with crazy eyes that seemed like he hated the world were talking excitedly to one another in hushed tones, which were almost so quiet that no sound was coming out. I heard whispering about how we're 'freaks' and 'attention seekers' yeah the guy who has been _the_ child of the great prophecy since he was twelve, and almost died on _multiple_ occasions, wants attention so monsters can tear his insides out. Note my sarcasm.

The bell rang and we went to ancients studies, which by the way was mainly Greek mythology and a little of Roman, but we learnt a bit of Roman mythology at camp too. When we got there I saw the guy that I 'encountered' this morning which someone told me his name was Criostoir (KREEST-er), he saw us too and walked over, well more like strutted over.

"So… the three new kids know each other," he said with a fake smile "how? Oh, wait let me guess same therapist, no. Wait I got it same orphanage!" he said answering with a tone that made him sound serious. I really wanted to go all 'son of Poseidon' on him, but I didn't.

"Actually we're cousins." Thalia answered.

"And we go to the same camp." Nico added.

"And we are all capable of injuring you in many ways." I finished with a smile.

"Yeah right." He said in a superior tone. But before I could reply the teacher came in and told all of us to sit down because we weren't going to waste any time.

"Okay let's see," she trailed off looking at the class list. "okay how about one of our new students Perseus. Can you tell us all the Olympian gods?" as she asked everyone started laughing at my name Perseus. But Thalia, Nico and me laughed about how easy this was going to be.

"Okay, sure. There is Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus, Ares, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, and Hera." I said with a smirk knowing I would have to answer why I didn't say Hestia and Hades.

Criostoir put his hand up.

"Yes Criostoir." The teacher asked.

"Well I was just wondering why he didn't say Hades and Hestia?" he said with a smirk as though he caught me.

"Yes that is odd. Would you please tell us Perseus?"

"I didn't say Hestia or Hades because neither are Olympians, Hades rules the underworld therefore does not have a throne on Olympus, which technically makes him a minor god and only known because he is part of the 'big three'. Hestia gave up her throne for Dionysus god of wine, when he was granted immortality; therefore she tends the hearth in the throne room, but does not have a throne _in_ the throne room, making her a minor goddess." I finished with a smirk. Knowing that I was right, because, well I have talked to Hestia and Hades is my uncle. The teacher started looking through her books to see if I was right.

"Yes that is correct. Thank you for clearing that up Perseus."

The bell rang and we left for biology.

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait I had major writers block but im changing the story a bit and Percy and Annabeth will be dating already and Rachel won't be in it but I will add Drew from the lost hero trying to steal Percy. ****And I'm going to add an OC named Darragh and I want to know if you think he should be Percy's best friend or Thalia's love interest. So tell me in the reviews.**


	3. Ancient Greek is quite useful

**If you were confused about the Thalia/OC I have an idea if he is her love interest. Okay so I realised I haven't made a disclaimer yet so this is the only one I'm going to make so pay attention.**

**I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN THEREFORE HOWEVER MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS CHARACTERS, STORYLINES OR PLOTS.**

**Ancient Greek: **_Ancient Greek._** Latin: **_Latin_

The day went by fast and before I knew it, it was P.E. I went outside, and saw the Manticore. I uncapped Riptide and charged, but he saw me coming and slashed me twice across my chest in an 'X' shape. It should have bounced off with my Achilles curse. But it made cuts so deep I thought it would have cut through my entire body. I slashed the Manticore with all the strength I had left, though I could tell I was fading fast. The Manticore disintegrated and I tried stumbling back into the school but I tripped and fell into a few benches and I think I broke my arm and legs. The last thing I saw was Thalia and Nico calling my name looking for me, suddenly everything was black.

_**Annabeth POV**_

I woke up in the morning, groaning it was the first day of school. See I moved to New York to be closer to Olympus so I could work on it more often, and to be closer to my boyfriend Percy but I don't know what school he goes to, and I can't talk to him because when he was fighting the Manticore somehow the Manticore had some sort of poison on his sword that can go through the Achilles curse and the curse won't be on him until he wakes up again. He's on Olympus being treated by Apollo, and won't even be awake for a month and needs to stay an extra month after he wakes up, and Nico and Thalia have to stay with him. So I am alone for TWO months. Anyway I got up and changed into my favourite outfit since the weather was warm, **(Annabeth's outfit on my profile.) **and left my apartment.

_Later at school_

I went to the office and got my schedule.

**A block**

_8:40 – 10:02 _Ancient Studies

**B block**

_10:12 – 11:28 _Art

**Lunch**

**11:28 – 12:28 **

**C block**

_12:28 – 1:24 _Math

**D block**

_1:34- 3:10 _P.E.

As I was looking at my schedule I bumped into someone, he was tall and muscular like Percy, tan skin, dark short hair, and dark blue eyes -an unusual colour-, he had a lip and ear piercing. He was quite attractive, but not as much as Percy.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't looking." He said. I noticed he had an Irish accent.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking either."

"I'm Darragh, by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Annabeth; it's nice to meet you too."

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you before today."

"Yeah I just transferred today."

"Do you need help finding your locker?"

"That would be nice. Thanks."

"Awesome, follow me."

We walked down the hall and we talked about ourselves like how he was born in Ireland and moved here when he was 13. I told him a bit about my family but never cleared that my stepmother wasn't my real mother. When we got to my locker I showed him my schedule.

"Cool we have the same classes."

"Good I'll have a friend to show me around." I said as I put pictures of Grover, Percy, Nico, and Thalia, with me in camp half-blood.

"Hey, those three look familiar." He pointed to Percy, Nico and Thalia.

"I remember, they were here on the first day. They were new but we never saw them after that day. The tall kid got in a fight with Criostoir and he had amazing reflexes, and all the girls think he's 'the hottest guy ever.'" He said the last part in a fake falsetto voice, and I laughed.

"Really Percy, he's my boyfriend, but don't tell anyone that, I want to see what they say when he comes back."

"What happened to him?"

"Well he got in a pretty serious accident."

Someone overheard us and a group of jocks that could be from the Ares cabin came up to us.

"What's that I hear about that freak kid getting in a serious accident? How serious?" he said with a glint in his eyes, like he's hoping he's dead.

"Well he's not coming back for two months and he got some stitches and he sprained a bone or two." I said with a straight face.

"Wow," he said chuckling "he's a wimp."

That is when I got angry; you don't call the freaking Hero of Olympus a wimp.

"Oh yeah, he could drop kick your ass all the way into hell without using an ounce of strength."

"Yeah right, like he could beat me up."

"First of all he already did, and second of all even I could." I said with a hint of challenge in my voice.

"Yeah right, your too weak to even kill a spider." He said and started laughing. My face went red with anger and by then a lot of people were watching, I lost it.

I started yelling at him in Ancient Greek. "_YOU ARE THE MOST VAIN, WEAK, AND THE BIGGEST ASSHOLE I'VE EVER MET!_" I screamed at him along with a few choice words I'd rather not repeat, plus a bit in sign language that I learnt so I could talk to Argus. I also sort of, kind of, accidentally punched the glass on the door which broke and the door which got a new peephole the size of my fist.

**Remember R&R!**


	4. This is not Good

**I am soooo sorry for the long wait but I'm a huge procrastinator so I just kept putting of writing the story so I promise this chapter will be over 1,000 words long. Oh yeah I'm not sure if people know how to pronounce Darragh, so you pronounce it either 'duh-ruh' or 'duh-raw' your choice but I wanted to just tell you. But I'm not going to bore you anymore so. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Darragh POV**

When I saw Annabeth walk into the school I had this weird feeling in my stomach like butter flies and I knew then that I liked her. I liked her a lot. I decided that I had to have her; I had to get her to be my girlfriend. But then I thought that maybe I would be too straightforward I mean it's only been one day, but after I talked to her and I knew that she liked me too just didn't show it, so I decided that I would go out with someone else and make her jealous! It was the perfect plan! I was put out of my daze by Annabeth putting up pictures in her locker and I recognized the three new kids.

"Hey, those three look familiar." I pointed to the new kids.

"I remember they were here on the first day. They were new but we never saw them after that day. The tall kid got in a fight with Criostoir and he had amazing reflexes, and all the girls think he's 'the hottest guy ever.'" I said the last part in a fake falsetto voice, and she laughed and I swear my stomach did somersaults

"Really Percy, he's my boyfriend, but don't tell anyone that, I want to see what they say when he comes back." My face mentally fell _she had a boyfriend_ I thought but then I remembered my plan and hoped my face didn't seem too happy.

"What happened to him?"

"Well he got in a pretty serious accident."

Criostoir and the rest of the jocks came over. And Annabeth looked disgusted

"What's that I hear about that freak kid getting in a serious accident? How serious?" he said with a glint in his eyes, like he's hoping he's dead.

"Well he's not coming back for two months and he got some stitches and he sprained a bone or two." She said with a straight face, like it happened every day.

"Wow," he said chuckling "he's a wimp."

That is when Annabeth put on her death glare and let me tell you it was one of the scariest things I've ever seen.

"Oh yeah, he could drop kick your ass all the way into hell without using an ounce of strength."

"Yeah right, like he could beat me up."

"First of all he already did, and second of all even I could." She said with a hint of challenge in her voice.

"Yeah right, you're too weak to even kill a spider." He said and started laughing. Her face went red with anger and by then a lot of people were watching, she lost it.

She started yelling at him in this weird language. And she punched the glass on the door which broke and the door which left a huge hole in the door.

_**After School…**_

After school before Annabeth left I asked her if she wanted to hang out.

"Yeah sure. How about at my place?"

"Awesome."

"Okay it's this way." She said and led the way. I decided to use this moment to get to know her.

"So what is your family like?"

"Well I rarely ever speak to or see my mum and my dad is a professor, um, my stepmom is really nice, well I don't like her but for obvious reasons, and my younger brothers are twins and the most annoying people on the planet."

On the rest of the way to her house we talked and laughed about the most random things and I learnt about her family, that her favourite colour is grey, that she loves owls, and that she and Percy have known each other since they were twelve and have been dating since they were sixteen. This made it even harder because she thought she loved him but it's just because she's known him for so long, after I start dating a girl she'll realize she loves me.

When we got to her house we walked inside said hi to her dad and introduced me.

"Hello Mr. Chase I'm Darragh. It's nice to meet you." I said as politely as possible. Hey, if I'm going to be her boyfriend got to have a good first impression with her dad.

"Well, hello Darragh it's very nice to meet you. Is that an Irish accent I here?"

"Yes I moved here when I was nine."

"Come on lets hang out in my room." Annabeth cut in.

"Your just hanging out, right?" her dad said and raised his eyebrow. I swear Annabeth and I were redder than tomatoes.

"Yeah dad just hanging out don't worry." Annabeth said almost a whisper.

We walked into her room and I was surprised, I thought Annabeth would have a very neat room, but she had papers everywhere they looked like architecture and she had a laptop that had a weird symbol on it.

"Hey what symbol is that on the laptop?"

"Oh, that. My half-brother made it and put all of his designs in it and when he passed away he left it to me." She said with a sad expression.

"Oh," I said "I'm so sorry. What kind of designs did he leave?" I questioned trying to get off the subject of her brother. I just hated the sad face she had, but luckily once I mentioned the designs she perked up.

"they're architecture," I knew it! "That's one thing we share in common a love for architecture." She said happily and started rambling on about architecture. When I realized something, how her dad said to 'just hang out' like he didn't know she had a boyfriend! I was hoping it was just a fake thing, though not very likely. So I asked her about it.

"Hey, Annabeth how your dad was talking about 'hanging out' it seemed like he didn't know you had a boyfriend?"

"Oh, yeah well my mom said she would tell him since he might try to strangle Percy. But then about a week ago she told us to tell him so when Percy gets back we're telling him and since Percy will be injured I hope he takes it easy." She said in a worried tone with the last part.

"Oh yeah you just said it was minor but you sounded like you were holding back a bit."

"Well the truth is he needs a TON of stitches and he broke his arm and leg and dislocated his shoulder." She said like it happened every day.

"Oh wow." I said stunned.

"Oh wow it's already six I should go. My mom told me to be home by six." I said in a hurry.

"Okay well see you tomorrow." She called after me as I ran down the street.

'*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*' '*+_+*'

**Annabeth POV**

**One month later…**

Darragh became one of my best friends fast, though not as close as Nico, Thalia, or Percy but still really close and I was really scared about when to tell my secret I mean were so close but not close enough and I keep slipping up its getting hard. But only one month till Percy, Nico, and Thalia are back and I'm SO excited!

**One month later…**

That month went by so fast and I soon became the top of my class in everything and so far ahead in ancient studies the teacher thought I was cheating on everything! Percy and Nico and Thalia are coming back today and I'm meeting them at school and I'm so excited to see them again **(I'm sorry for the drastic time change but I really wanted them to come in and outfits on my profile.)**

When I got to school I saw the three messy mops of black hair and immediately started walking over to them but before I said anything I went straight to Percy and said.

"Show me the stitches." I said in a commanding tone. He showed me and even though Apollo was healing him, there were stitches trying to keep two huge gruesome cuts together across his chest. I almost cried but before I could he pulled me into a hug but slightly winced and I could tell contact with his torso put him in pain. I noticed he was wearing a 'Thor: God of Thunder' t-shirt, only he could wear that at a time like this. I pulled away and grabbed his hand, Nico and Thalia both looked sympathetic to me and Percy. We walked into school and I remembered Darragh was in Ireland for the month so it was only the four of us. That was until Criostoir came up to us.

"So the nerd on steroids is back." Criostoir said coldly.

"I'm not on steroids." Percy said his temper rising. Whenever he is hurt his temper is always shorter.

"Don't lie; you're stronger than anyone here." He said with a smile as if he was planning something.

"I'm not."

"Well how about you tell us how you got hurt and show us the supposed 'stitches'."

"No."

Percy's eyes darkened and out of fear Criostoir punched him in the middle of were his cuts met. Percy fell to the ground coughing up blood, while Criostoir and his friends and everyone in the hall laughed. Until I lifted up his shirt and the middle of where the cuts met the stitches broke and he was bleeding like crazy. I screamed and cried as Thalia comforted me and Nico tried to stop Percy's bleeding and praying to Apollo to show up and help.

"No," I was yelling through my sobs. "You can't do this to me too!" Something only Percy, Nico, Thalia and I would understand as I was talking about how Luke died and I loved him like a brother of course and how my siblings died in the war. I couldn't lose another person I loved. But I was wrong, Percy's eyes closed and his breathing became shallow.

**My first cliffy! And I'm again really sorry for not updating quicker but sice school is strting I wont be able to have as long as before but I will be posting once a week! Okay A/N over**


	5. Chapter 6

**Annabeth POV**

As Percy's eyes closed I ran up to him and hugged him with my body across him and my hair covering his face. I felt his chest stop rising and falling and his pulse stop. Criostoir killed the hero of Olympus. I cried harder, Thalia and Nico came up to me and hugged me, while saying prayers.

**Nico POV**

I noticed Percy died I could sense it before Annabeth said anything, but the peculiar part was that Percy's eyes stayed closed but I let it go thinking that the gods are sparing us from seeing him like that. I went up to Annabeth and hugged her with Thalia following closely behind. I couldn't believe it and while Thalia comforted Annabeth I got mad, and stood up facing Criostoir. I'm not as tall or muscular as Percy but when mad just as damn scary. My black eyes expanded so there was almost no white of my eye left. The shadows around me started leaning in, I could distinctively smell hellfire.

"What is going on here!" the principal yelled as the bell rang minutes before but no one has moved.

"What are those two doing!" he yelled again pointing at Annabeth atop Percy body. He was mad until he realised she was crying.

"He killed him." I said.

"What but how." The principal said bewildered.

"Percy was away for two months as you know, and his stitches weren't healed and Criostoir asked him a question and Percy wouldn't answer, Percy was losing his temper and Criostoir punched him in the middle of his stitches and Percy started bleeding and his pulse and breathing stopped." Annabeth replied crying more at the last few syllables. A bright light was seen through the windows and in walked Apollo in his teenage glory. He went up to Percy's body and turned to the principal.

"My I take these four; I believe Percy has a few minutes." Apollo said kindly.

"I need to know who you are first." The principal said sternly.

"I am Percy's cousin and a doctor."

"Okay, and when it _happens_ give my thanks to his family."

We left and immediately went up to Olympus. When we got there the gods were just sitting there. Though Aphrodite was squealing and all of a sudden Percy jumped up.

**Okay another cliffy but trust me I hate it when people kill Percy but anyway. If you have any ideas for the story please PM me because I'm running out of ideas and go check out my Harry Potter/Percy Jackson fanfiction called **_**The Unlucky Witch, And The God Who Started It All.**_** BYE!**


	6. Chapter 7

**I am soooo sorry for not updating but this chapter is over 1,000 words so I am trying to make up for my procrastination and I can't believe its 17 reviews even though it's not really a lot I was expecting waaay less.**

**Percy POV**

I felt really weird, I was standing in front of the judges in the underworld who happen to be king Minos, Johnny Cash and Shakespeare just after I found out I had been reborn three times and was about to go to the isles of the blessed, when Aphrodite showed up and pulled me out. I woke up in the throne room of Olympus and Annabeth immediately tackled me in a hug and I didn't even wince when her clothes got in my open wounds. I then remembered what happened with Criostoir and I got angry, I jumped up but immediately regretted it as what was left of the stitches ripped off and before I could say anything Apollo took me away and put new everything proof stitches and some ambrosia and nectar, then again I blacked out.

I had a weird dream even by demigod standards. I was sailing on a ship when I saw a girl chained to rocks with a horrified look on her face-like the masthead on the Princess Andromeda-the kraken was coming out of the water, I heard her scream my name

"Perseus!"

And then I woke up. I thought about my dream though it felt like a memory. I spent the rest of the week catching up with Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. The next week we went to school but every night I had that same dream though it continued longer and longer each time, it was me but I looked nothing like myself I was tall, burly and had electric blue eyes like Thalia's but I knew it was me. I saved the girl cut her bonds and killed the kraken. But that was all I saw.

**_Next day at school_**

**(all outfits on my profile)** Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and I walked into school and people instantly started talking. Well I would too if I saw a guy die and then saw them the next week alive and happy. We had all decided to immediately talk to Criostoir when we got there. I saw him with his jock friends and walked over to him mad. When I got over to him I shoved him and he turned around and was going to punch me when he saw who I was.

"Long time no see." I said with the anger evident in my voice.

"Look man I'm sorry but you didn't die." He said like it made up for the pain he caused me and my family.

"Actually I wasn't breathing and was legally dead for three minutes." I said in a low growl and since I went up to Criostoir we had a crowd.

"Well just don't think I will go easy on you 'cause you died." He said gaining confidence and not knowing how stupid he sounded. Annabeth almost decked him but Thalia held her back with the help of Nico.

"Look I want you to leave me and my friends and my family alone okay? Wait scratch that, leave everyone alone. Okay, don't try to act tough because someone like me might come up again and you won't get a second chance. But then again my whole family can take you, even my younger brother can and he doesn't leave the safety of my dad's property." I said though I didn't add how my dad's property was the entire ocean and all natural water on earth, and that he and most of my family were immortal gods. But you know.

"The only reason you beat me was because we were in school and I didn't want to get caught, but if you think you can beat me outside of school by all means meet me in the ally by seven-11 and midnight tonight and we will see how tough you are." He said getting madder and madder. I agreed and the bell rang.

"What are you thinking?! You can't hurt a mortal!" Annabeth whisper yelled at me. And to tell you the truth I wasn't all that was going through my head were images of Criostoir hurting my friends and family then me getting him back. And I was sure Ares had something to do with it. The rest of the day went by quickly and I was in such deep thought that I didn't even pay attention when we were talking about Poseidon in Ancient Studies.

When I got home with Nico, Thalia and Annabeth, oh yeah did I mention Nico and Thalia are staying with me now? No? okay well I did now. But anyway Thalia made a point to tell my mom about the fight but I think it backfired because my mom just said not to hurt him too much and be careful. But personally I think it was because he hurt her "baby boy" as she calls me. Then I forgot Tyson was coming for the month, so he has to come to the fight too, but I'm not worried about that as he is stronger than me and he's fire repellent. We all left to the fight and I swear the whole school showed up.

"Who's that Jackson? Your backup?" Criostoir started laughing because Tyson was crying because my dad had just told him Rainbow had died. And when Tyson cried he hunched his back so he looked really small.

"No that is my younger brother." I said and as I said that Tyson got really happy as he remembered that I rarely called him my brother so he straightened up and I swear Criostoir wet his pants. But Tyson has got smarter so when he realized that Criostoir was making fun of both of us. So he clenched his fists and started getting mad. You see Tyson has been having 'episodes' as my father calls them, you know like going sad to happy to mad but my father said it happens to all Cyclopes at one time or another and not to worry about it but when Tyson punched the brick wall and it broke I have got to say I worried. But when Criostoir threw a punch at me I dodged it but the earth started shaking and a crack was forming on the ground I looked out of the alley and no one outside of the alley seemed to notice. '_Can't I just have a normal day'_ I thought.

**Well that's the end of that chapter but please if you have any other ideas for this story please please please PM me**


	7. Chapter 8

**Annabeth POV**

I knew something bad was going to happen from the minute we walked into the alley, first at least half the school was there, Tyson broke a wall, and now some mythological figure is trying to ruin our day even more **(see what I did there, if not read the lightning thief again)**. The ground was opening up and I knew it had to be Hades, or something in Tartarus. I herded the non-demigods into the back of the alley and got my knife out in case anything attacked us; I saw Percy and Thalia do the same but with their respective weapons. But the weird thing was Nico was just standing there with his eyes closed and a concentrated look in his eyes. But the land that had split had started moving together again and I then remembered that Percy told me that Nico opened then closed the ground in the dining pavilion before he went missing. That explains Nico's current position. I saw something coming out of the hole in the ground I just saw grey bony hands, with long bony fingers and sharp claws until it closed but once I saw it I let out a terrified scream and once it closed Percy came over and asked me what was wrong while giving me a hug.

"What the hell was that Jackson!" someone yelled.

"Were you trying to kill us!" yelled another.

Thalia snapped her fingers and I could tell everyone was momentarily confused, but that soon wore off and everyone was back at yelling at us. I knew we had to do something soon. Something was wrong the Mist isn't working and that hand hasn't left my mind like I should know why it came and what it means. But at the moment I couldn't think about it with all the screaming.

"Hey! If you don't all shut your mouths right now I will personally gut you and feed you to Hyena's!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I was so mad at everything. Everyone went silent at my outburst.

"Is that a threat?" a girl that looked remarkably like Drew Tanaka from the Aphrodite piped up.

"Are you really that dumb?" Nico asked I think actually worried for her.

"What? It _is_ a valid question." She stated. Wow she knows how to use the word valid correctly but doesn't know that I won't feed her to Hyena's.

"Look what happened doesn't matter right now what matters is that you get home and don't say anything about this until we tell you what happened." Percy said in a commanding tone. I guess it worked because people started filing out and going home, except of course Criostoir and his friends.

"Go home, Criostoir." Thalia said with her voice full of hate.

"Hey, we don't want any trouble we just want to know what's going on with you and your little friends." He said directed at Percy.

"W-we-we don't know." I said defeated in trying to lie and come up with an excuse.

"Yeah right, look you have a week to tell me and the rest of the school what happened or I will call the police." Criostoir said without his usual malice. I could tell he was serious and scared. As him and his friends left we all decided to go to camp and ask Chiron about what just happened and what to tell everyone.

**Sorry this chapter is short but I need you guys to look at my poll before I can continue the story because it is a big part in it.**


	8. Chapter 9

**sorry for not updating but I really don't have an excuse except I got caught up with other fanfics on quotev but I won't bore you anymore but please I want to know if you like the idea of this chapter so please review…well on with the story!**

**Annabeth POV**

"WHAT!" everyone yelled. This couldn't be happening Chiron couldn't be serious!

"I'm sorry, but I have spoken with the gods and if all goes wrong then they will fix it, but they have come to a unanimous vote, this is the first in history so we must do this." He said regrettably and I knew he didn't want to do this either.

"But this is huge! What if it spreads? We won't be safe!" Katie said scared while Travis decided he should step in as the concerned boyfriend and comfort her.

"It is decided now all of you go to bed! We have a big day tomorrow." Chiron said frustrated. We walked out and I decided to see what Percy thought of this whole thing.

"Well if my dad can agree with Zeus and Hades, then I guess we gotta do it, but it's still worrying." He said and furrowed his eyebrows and I could tell he was thinking of all the ways his loved ones could get hurt by doing this. I kissed him goodnight and went to my cabin dreading the next day.

_Next Day at School_

"Well I'm sure everyone knows what happened last week. And you all know what Criostoir said about calling the police." I announced on stage to the entire school plus parents.

"We are all here to tell you what happened. But first we need to properly introduce ourselves. What do all of you know about the Greek gods?" I asked, and got many responses that told me they would get the idea.

"Well me along with my friends are going to introduce ourselves and then you might get the point of my question. Starting with me; my name is Annabeth Chase, survivor of the sea of monsters, I helped retrieve Zeus's master bolt, held up the weight of the sky, I beat the madness of the labyrinth, fought in the second titan war; I helped retrieve the Golden Fleece and escaped Circe's island. I am a daughter of Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, I am the official architect of Olympus, and one of the heroes of Olympus." I said proud and my then people everywhere were yelling that we were crazy or trying to prank them.

"Save any comments or questions until we've all spoken!" Percy shouted and everyone stopped talking.

"I am Grover Underwood, satyr. I am a survivor of the sea of monsters, I beat the madness of the labyrinth, I helped retrieve Zeus's master bolt, I helped retrieve the Golden Fleece; I fought in the second titan war. I am the lord of the wild and a hero of Olympus."

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the dead, riches, and lord of the underworld. I beat the madness of the labyrinth and fought in the second titan war. I am the ghost king and a Hero of Olympus."

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus the god of thunder and king of the gods, I am Artemis's lieutenant goddess of the hunt and I am a maiden forever. I fought in the second titan war; I am a hero of Olympus."

"My name is Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter goddess of agriculture. I fought in the second titan war; I am a hero of Olympus."

"We are Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes, god of travellers, thieves, and messenger of the gods. We fought in the second titan war, we are heroes of Olympus." They said together.

"I am Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares the god of war. I bear the blessing of Ares. I retrieved the Golden Fleece; I am the slayer of the Drakon. I fought in the second titan war; I am a hero of Olympus."

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon god of the seas and earthquakes. I am the best swordsman in 300 years. I retrieved Zeus's master bolt, survived the sea of monsters, helped retrieve the Golden Fleece; escaped Circe's island, I held up the weight of the sky, I escaped the madness of the labyrinth, I led the second titan war. I am the slayer of Charybdis, the Chimera, the Clazmonian Sow, the Manitcore, Echidna, the Furies, the Hydra and Kampe; Antaeus, Cacus, Colchis bulls, with many hellhounds, dracaenae and empousai. I slayed the titans Atlas, Hyperion, Iapetus, Prometheus and the titan lord Kronos. I am also the owner of the world's only friendly hellhound Mrs. O'Leary and the only black Pegasus named Blackjack. I turned down the chance to be a god and am the only current bearer of the curse of Achilles; I am the Hero of Olympus." He said with pride in what he has done but also with bored that he had to say all that.

"And I am Chiron, the trainer of heroes such as Hercules and Jason." Chiron said still in his wheelchair.

"Do you think we're idiots?!" Someone called out.

"No! But we have proof! Let us show you the powers we possess that can only be accomplished with the blood of a god running through your veins." I said. Chiron got out of his chair so he was in his centaur form. Percy made water in the shape of a hand and sparred Nico with it. Nico raised some skeletons, and Katie made a chair out of vines. Clarisse and Percy sparred making sure to notice both of their skills and Percy not getting cut.

"S-so wh-w-what was that h-h-ha-han-hand?" Criostoir asked stuttering as he was now scared of us.

"We don't know."

"How didn't we notice all of these things before?" someone called out.

"There was something called the mist, it was like a veil over the eyes of mortals, causing them to see what only was possible in the mortal world nothing like monsters or weapons. It split the worlds so everyone was safe, and it was all need to know for mortals." I said.

"You said 'was' what do you mean?"

"The mist is depleting, we don't know why but we do know that most mortals can now see our world, and it is worrying that even the gods do not know why."

"But you must promise not to tell a soul about what you heard today." I was about to say more when the windows shattered and people in SWAT outfits came running in with shields.

"Stay where you are! We are from the FBI! If you do not give us Annabeth Chase, Perseus Jackson, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Katie Gardener, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace and Clarisse La Rue in the next minute you will all be punished!" A guy with a FBI badge yelled.

**Yay! Cliffy, well if I missed any titles or the chapter wasn't very good then please review! Or review anyway but I won't be able to update as quickly because I have more stories now on other websites! Sorry but R&R!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Last time on Sea Green Eyes**

_"Stay where you are! We are from the FBI! If you do not give us Annabeth Chase, Perseus Jackson, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Katie Gardener, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace and Clarisse La Rue in the next minute you will all be punished!"_

We all froze in shock, it doesn't matter how accurate or strong you battle training and reflexes are, in a time like this all you can do is stand there. _'You must save yourself and the camp. Think of a plan!'_ it was my mother speaking to me in my mind. I tried thinking of a plan but all the exits were closed, blocked by the FBI, I guess if they knew who we were then they knew they had to make sure even a daughter of Athena couldn't think of an escape plan.

"On the count of three you must be out of the way for us to get to them or else you will all be charged with helping fugitives!" the man who looked like the boss yelled. As he counted everyone scrambled to the edges of the gym but all of us demigod's hubris being our fatal flaw or not were too stubborn and proud to go down without a fight. So we stayed where we were bringing out our weapons and using our powers. A few of the men faltered at the sight of the blessing of Ares. Clarisse had what looked like bright red light seeping out of her skin reaching a foot out.

"So you know who we are!" Percy shouted walking in front of everyone being the leader and making sure that if a fight broke out, he could protect the rest of us.

"Why would you do such a foolish thing of trapping us in a place where all of our natural abilities flourish!" he said and I along with the rest of the campers had a shocked expression that Percy even new words like flourish, I could even see Chiron trying to hide his expression.

"You wouldn't dare you them!" the boss yelled smugly.

"And why not!" Clarisse yelled.

"Because of this." He said and brought out Sally. Everyone immediately put down their weapons.

"Now come with us and Perseus's mother will not be hurt." We went with them and the last thing we saw was a flash of lightning with all twelve colours of the Olympians plus black for Hades.

**Percy POV**

I woke up sitting in a chair is a grey room with the boss FBI guy sitting on the other side of a table.

"You're awake Perseus." I wanted to correct him that it was Percy, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of me talking.

"Ah, the silent treatment. Well since you aren't entirely human, and your species isn't registered there is no law against abuse. Let's start with the blonde girl." He said smugly. I clenched my jaw and growled out.

"Don't you dare." With a pause between each word.

"Now that you're talking I would like to know who came up with the foolish plan to reveal what you are to that school." He said.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Your secret, that little thing being kept from us for millions of years." He said getting frustrated.

"We don't have a secret."

"We saw the use of your powers! Don't play dumb!" he yelled and slammed his hand on the table. I kept a straight face no matter how hard I wanted to laugh.

"Do you have proof?"

"Well, uh, no but we have a recording of what you said." He said and played the tape. The recording of me said _'Why would you do such a foolish thing of trapping us in a place where all of our natural abilities flourish! _And I stiffened.

"It doesn't prove anything, you trapped us in a place where we couldn't get out and we are all _very_ strong." I said.

"That's it! Get this kid outta here!" he said frustrated and I smirked. I got up opened the door and they brought me to the room with everyone else.

**Agent Castellan POV ****(haha see what I did there)**

This kid was annoying to say the least. But I would get them to admit this and we would get proof, and the world would know! The gods would fade leaving only the humans to rule the Earth. Not how we have for millennia only thinking we did with the gods being puppeteers and the humans being the little string puppets. Once the kid was brought to the room, I turned to the other agents.

"Quick get his finger prints off the door and look for any pieces of hair! We need to check his DNA." I yelled at the other agents, we would prove this and the DNA of one of the said to be strongest demigods would be perfect. I turned around and they had found one of his ink black hairs. I sent it out to be tested for DNA, if they think they can outsmart the human race, they are sadly mistaken.

**Sorry for the short chapter but its kind of a filler so yeah, see you later!**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 11

**So thank you everyone for all the reviews! Please if you know a Beta reader that would possibly beta my story please leave it in the reviews or PM me, your choice. But anyway, here's the story.**

**Percy POV**

I got in the room and saw that everyone was here. But I looked around the room and realized there was just a metal sink and toilet, with toilet paper and soap. No beds, no blankets, no form of anything related to resting. But I knew then that they weren't worried about any laws as they weren't planning on us leaving here, at least alive.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled and gave me a giant hug along with a kiss.

"What happened in there man?" Grover asked.

"Well, they tried to get me to talk, he said that since we aren't a registered species there is no law against abuse, that revealing ourselves to the mortals was stupid, and he has a recording of me saying they were dumb to trap us in the school. I wouldn't answer anything straight so he got frustrated and sent me here." I said.

"Good job, but my mother sent me a dream she said she wasn't sure how but that they are going to trap us in scenarios where our powers automatically are in use or where our powers make us weaker. Like put Percy in a dry hot tank or fill a tank with water and fish and lock the top. Or put Thalia in a stimulated electric storm, or make her swim. Put Nico in the dark and make him navigate it, or maybe high up in the sky. Or Clarisse in a fight. Katie surrounded by plants. Make Grover watch the nature around him slowly die. Put unique things in their pockets that no son of Hermes could resist but the average kleptomaniac would hate. No offense guys. Put scrap pieces of wood and building blocks, my hubris would make me build an architectural dream. They know each of our talents, our parents, they know our weaknesses and strengths, and they know how to break us. They will split us up, to divide and conquer. We aren't safe, ever. We will take shifts sleeping, and I think I remember a little quick potion from the Hecate cabin on how to erase finger prints and stop hair loss temporarily. No doubt that they want our DNA. But they don't know what's coming to them, we will stop them and we will get out, or we will die doing it. We are all heroes of Olympus and we will always keep each other safe. We are family, the only family the FBI will _not_ break. Everyone in?" Annabeth asked at the end of her speech. We all put our hands in.

"One, two three! Για στρατόπεδο μισό-αίμα! **(For Camp half-blood)**" we all shouted, we knew there were cameras in the cell so we began chanting Θα αγωνιστούμε! Or 'we will fight' in Greek, we were going to show them that it doesn't matter what happens, you cannot destroy the gods legacy. we didnt care what we had to do, as long as we stopped them from telling our secret and ending what started thousands of years ago, we were going to beat them, and they _would _keep this secret to themselves. I guess they understood because all of a sudden the lights went out and we were dragged into another room.

**Im really sorry for the really short chapter but really its just a sorta filler but anyway don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
